


Gemini Rising

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anger, Bittersweet, Brotherly Love, Conflicted Characters, Controlling Behaviour, Dark, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Getting to Know Each Other, Good versus Evil, Good vs Evil Twins, Growing Up Together, L and Light are sweethearts, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, Not everything is black and white, Prophecy, References to Depression, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, sweet and sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Two sets of twins hold the fate of the world in their hands' that was what the ancient prophecy said. Beyond and L Lawliet are jaded orphans who want nothing more than to run away to freedom. Kira and Light are pampered rich kids who go on a birthday vacation to London.It's destiny the sets of twins meet. It is destiny two of them fall in love and it is destiny two of them discover a little black Notebook with 'Death Note' written on the cover...Two Shinigami. Two Notebooks. Two outcomes- Triumph or Destruction.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/Kira, Kira/L (Death Note), L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> So this is totally AU but quite unique I think :) 
> 
> As I was writing the first chapter I had so many ideas and decided this fic is definitly something I want to persue once 'Breaking L' and 'You can't Fight Who You Are' are completed! It will be slow to be updated at first but once I've brainstormed my ideas and figured out the plot it'll be full steam ahead! 
> 
> Just want to point out that this is NOT a Twinscest fic. Not kinkshaming but that ain't my cup of tea. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond and L run away and L's worst fears are confirmed when he discovers the true extent of Beyond's darkness. Meanwhile, Kira and Light are planning their birthday trip to London...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mainly on L and Beyond, the next chapter will contain more Kira and Light and the Twins MEET! ❤

L Lawliet and his twin brother, Beyond, did not have the best of beginnings. Their mother had died shortly after their birth and they soon found themselves lost in the foster care system. As they grew they were moved from place to place, home to home, like unwanted pets. They never stayed long. Families thought they were 'strange' and Beyond's unusual red eye colouring didn't help matters either.

They spent their formative years packing and unpacking again, evermoving. Nothing was constant in their lives save their love for one another. They only had one another and refused to be separated. When they were six a young family wished to adopt L. L refused to go with them and stayed with his brother. Beyond was all he had and not even for a family and a home (things he dearly wanted) would he break their bond.

By the time they were seven they were already jaded and disillusioned with life. How could they not be? All they could do was bide their time and wait until they were old enough to run away. Beyond, the older twin by a minute and therefore the leader, told L that they would run away and go on a grand adventure. Together they would make a life and no one would be able to try and separate them again. L believed every word he said and looked forward to each birthday, marking them as another milestone closer to freedom…

As the years slowly crawled by, they decided they would travel to London together. With their wits and intelligence they would tap into the gold of the financial district and live a life of luxury.

L didn't really care about luxury but he didn't tell his brother that. The only thing he truly wished for was a home to call his own… but he supposed that was where the money came into play. They'd be rich and buy a house that no one could send them away from.

Little L lay awake at night and dreamed of that house. It would have a blue door with rose bushes either side. Or it would be a fine townhouse. Maybe a country cottage. It didn't really matter what the house looked like. It would be their _home_.

*********************

Halfway across the world, another set of twins had a very different beginning. Kira and Light Yagami were born to wealth and privilege. They were the twin sons of Souichiro and Sachiko Yagami, two wealthy business people that had more wealth between them than several small countries put together.

The twins wanted for nothing and as they grew the world opened up to them. Any opportunity was theirs for the taking. Kira planned on following in his parents footsteps and becoming a business Tycoon while Light wanted to pursue a career in Law Enforcement.

Just like Beyond and L, Kira and Light were geniuses.They possessed an intelligence level far superior to their peers and both boys were brought up believing they had the potential (and the means) to change the world. And, just like Beyond and L, one twin was filled with pure intentions whilst the other harbored hatred in his dark soul. Kira wanted to watch the world burn, his anger and aggression seemingly innate. He had not had a traumatic childhood like Beyond and neither did he have such a strong bond to his twin. As far as Kira was concerned Light was an annoying goody-two-shoes who needed to be taken down a peg or two. When he took the business world by storm he'd show his studious little brother who was the better of the two! 

Kira and Light sat down with their parents and discussed their approaching birthday. "I want to go to London, Please?" Light asked sweetly.

"And you, Kira?" Sachiko asked.

Kira shrugged. He couldn't give a single fuck. He supposed London would be alright to visit though. "Fine, London" Kira muttered, red eyes narrowing as his brother smiled radiantly. '_Little prick. I can't wait until I can move out so I won't have to put up with you!'_

It was fated that on a vacation to London the two sets of twins would meet and their lives be forever changed. Neither pair knew it but they were destined to be together, because Light and L and Kira and Beyond's fates had been decided long before they were born. Two sets of Gemini would meet and through their actions the world would either by saved or destroyed.

The prophecy stated that each set of twins was destined to balance the other. Light and L were filled with light and goodness, Kira and Beyond with darkness and evil. Neither twin could live without the other and the only hope humanity had was in light and darkness to be balanced once again.

It was destiny that Kira and Beyond would pick up a Death Note when they were 16 years old and it was destiny that L and Light would work together to try and stop the bloodshed. It would be a battle between love and cold ambition and it remained undecided who would triumph. But for now, as the two sets of twins grew, the prophecy lurked quietly, resting and waiting for Kira and Light's sixteenth birthday trip to London…

*******************

L could scarcely contain his excitement as he shoveled his food in his mouth as fast as possible. Today was October the 31st and their birthday. They were Sixteen years old and today was the day they would run away for good. The current orphanage they were 'living' in was severely underfunded and akin to living in a doss house. L and Beyond's birthdays were not celebrated as they had been in some of the nicer places, but neither minded. It wasn't like they would be hanging around long. Their bags were packed and stashed safely under the bed ready for them to sneak away in the night. It was Halloween, and some of the older kids were allowed to go Trick or Treating in the nearby village. It provided them the perfect oppertunity to make their bid for freedom.

_ 'Not that we will be missed much anyway. They'll probably be relieved it's two less mouths to feed'_ L thought sourly as he played with the mashed potatoes left on his plate. He didn't like mashed potatoes but he forced himself to eat it. He'd gone too many nights with an empty belly to be picky and he knew he'd need the strength for the journey ahead._ 'Where is Beyond? We only have half an hour until were allowed out and we need to dress up!'_ L fretted as he looked around the dining hall.

There was no sign of his brother's messy brown hair and he sighed softly. He smiled as he remembered a time when he had been disappointed he and Beyond were not identical twins. To cheer him up, Beyond had stolen a box of black hair dye from one of the older girls and dyed his hair. He couldn't change his eye color but he had been delighted all the same. He and Beyond had been grounded for two weeks but it had been worth it in L's opinion. It didn't matter if they did not look the same they were still two halves of the same whole. It was Beyond's love for him that made him happy, not the colour of his hair.

Finally L spotted his brother and he shot up from the table and darted towards him. Beyond grabbed L's hand and pulled him out of the room, a flush of excitement coloring his pale face.

"B?" L gasped as he was pulled upstairs.

"We have to go _now_, L! Quick as you can!" L didn't understand why they couldn't wait until the others left, but he trusted his brother. Together they grabbed their belongings and climbed out of the bedroom window and onto the roof. Night was falling and they used the cover of darkness to slip away into the woods beyond, their hearts racing with adrenaline and excitement as they ran towards freedom.

It was only when they had stopped for a drink and a breather did L learn why Beyond had been in such a hurry to leave. The smell hit him at first, and he frowned as he sniffed Beyond's shirt.

Iron? No, _Blood_.

"What happened? What did you do?" L asked, his eyes widening in horror. His brother killed birds and mice sometimes and he hated it. He'd begged Beyond to stop doing it but his Twin had simply told him to 'harden up' and that he was 'practicing' what for, L dreaded to think.

"He got in my way" Beyond pushed L away from him. "I don't know how he knew but he suspected we were thinking of running"

L gulped and sat down on the grass. He felt numb. 

"Beyond… who did you kill?" He asked slowly.

"Roger" Beyond grinned, his eyes shining devilishly red in the moonlight. "But not before I robbed the place. We've got more than enough dough to get us to London and find a flat to rent" Beyond opened his duffle bag and L's eyes widened at the sight of all the money stashed inside.

Still. Beyond had killed someone and L knew they were now on the run for a much greater, graver reason than they were before.

"What do we do? Why did you have to kill him, Beyond?" L felt tears of frustration well in his eyes. "Don't you get it? Actions have consequences! You always do whatever the fuck you like but you've gone too far this time!"

Beyond rolled his eyes and sparked up a cigarette. His baby brother was such a _pure_ little thing, always lecturing him and telling him not to do this or that. As far as Beyond was concerned he would do whatever the fuck he wanted and be damned with everyone else. He was the only person he answered to. He loved L and would die to protect him but he couldn't understand him sometimes. L had no idea the hell he'd endured to protect him. 

"It's done" Beyond finally answered. "You don't have blood on your hands so stop your whining. We've got twenty grand and Roger's burning in hell, I think today has been a rather satisfying day"

L hunched further in on himself, cursing his curiosity but knowing he had to ask. "How did you kill him?"

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Can your tender heart take it, Baby brother?"

L nodded his head and Beyond smirked. "I stole a knife from the kitchen and slit that pig's throat. Ear to ear"

L shuddered and closed his eyes, sadness and bitter reconciliation washing over him. He'd always known Beyond was a bad person but he was all he had. Beyond loved him and he loved Beyond. It would have to be enough. Beyond couldn't be completely bad. He protected him and made sure he had food... L deliberated on what kind of person Beyond was as the killer chatted away excitedly about the grand adventure ahead of them. Numbness took over and L found himself agreeing to what Beyond said. For some reason it was just easier that way. Beyond had dominated his life since they were children and whether he liked it or not, Beyond was still the one he looked to in times of crises, Killer or not. 

Once Beyond had finished his cigarette and had a piss they fell silent, heads cocked as the distant wail of sirens drifted through the chilly air.

"Time to go" Beyond shouldered his bag and grabbed L's hand. L stumbled after him, heart racing as his lungs burned. The sirens were growing closer! They broke into a run and dashed across muddy fields and up river banks until the noise of the sirens faded away. 

Together they stumbled through the darkness, L's earlier excitement replaced by a sudden feeling of dread… He didn't know how he knew but he had a feeling something monumental was going to happen in London. Something that was _destined_ to happen…


	2. Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L stands up to Beyond, Kira and Light prepare for their journey to London and two Shinigami leave the Shinigami Realm to drop their Death Notes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is still in it's very early stages of development and I'm still ironing a few things out! Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy :)

Living in London was not all L had expected it to be. Beyond spent a lot of his time god knows where and so he found himself alone most of the time. When L asked where he was and what he was doing Beyond simply told him he was 'providing' for him and to be quiet. L had hoped perhaps Beyond had met someone special but as the weeks passed, he began to suspect something more sinister. Beyond eventually admired he'd joined a gang and that was how he earned 'their' money. 

L didn't know how to respond to that. Part of him was greatful to Beyond for looking after him but he was Sixteen. He could find a job and help out as well! Beyond had shot him down at once and told L it was best for him to stay inside until things were 'settled' whatever that meant. Beyond had dyed his hair black and had taken to wearing to wearing purple contacts and when L looked at him now he struggled to recognize him. Where was his brother? Why was Beyond so angry all the time? 

Weeks passed and L tried to concentrate on making a life for himself. He wished to enroll in college but Beyond tore up his application. "You can be traced back to me, idiot! They're still searching for us!" So he had resigned himself to a lonely existence of waiting for Beyond to come home, terrified every time there was a knock on the door. 

The freedom he'd dreamed of seemed to be slipping away. 

L sighed as he rubbed his temples. He'd been dreaming a lot lately and in his dreams he met his soulmate. He was tall, with beautiful amber eyes and auburn hair. They met by a fountain and as soon as their eyes met, they had both known there was something between them. It was almost like they were destined to be together. 

L had told Beyond about his dreams but his brother had scoffed at him and told him to go jerk off in the shower and get his head out of the clouds. According to Beyond, soulmates didn't exist and you couldn't fall in love with someone on sight. According to Beyond love was just a stupid, pointless emotion people fooled themselves into believing. 

"It does exist though" L mumbled to himself. Beyond loved him and surely their mother must have loved them once too? L decided when Beyond returned, reeking of blood, smoke and with a hard glimmer in his eyes, he was going to talk to him. He couldn't carry on like this. This wasn't a life, it was simply existing. It didn't matter if they lived in a luxurious apartment and didn't go to bed hungry anymore. L felt like a prisoner in a way he didn't feel in any of the orphanages. Plus, if he was to meet the amber eyed boy he needed to get out of the house. 

L knew it was finally time to stand on his own two feet and tell Beyond he could no longer live like this. He'd get a job, if needs be, distance himself from his twin and enroll in college. He refused to believe this was his life. Whatever Beyond was doing (and L really didn't want to know) was making him happy. It was time for him to do the same. 

*********************

Light smiled in his sleep, a warm feeling spreading through him as the black haired boy with silver eyes walked towards him. 

"Hey!" Light didn't know his name but that didn't matter. He knew him and that was enough.

"Hi" the boy's voice was soft and shy and Light was smitten at once. "I'm L"

"I'm Light! It's nice to meet you!" Light dipped his head in a bow and L tilted his head at the bow before imitating it

"You're not English" 

"No, I'm here on vacation with my family. Are you from here?"

L let out a little sigh and it made Light's heart ache. "I'm not really sure where I'm from"

"..." Light stepped closer and reached out for that pale, soft hand. "It's okay, I'm here now"

When Light awoke, he had tears on his face and a sweet ache in his chest. It was the fourth dream he'd had of 'L' that month. It was nearly the end of January and there London trip was fast approaching. Light was looking forward to it immensely because he knew he would meet the silver eyed boy by the fountain. 

"Wake up, Dickhead!"

Light sighed as Kira barged into his room, obviously without knocking. He rolled over and tried to ignore him the best he could, but it seemed Kira was in one of his annoying moods. 

"What's this? You're crying?" Kira's eyes lit up with delight, "Such a baby!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand" Light huffed shortly, "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Kira shrugged. "Just thought I'd wake you up to tell you you're a dick"

Light rolled his eyes at his brother's maturity. "Great. Now fuck off, Kira"

Kira slouched out of the room, a little smile on his face. He did so enjoy winding his stupid brother up! 

_'Three more days until we leave for London. Things won't be so bad when I meet L. Maybe we could lose Kira and return to Japan without him!'_ Light grinned at the thought and climbed out of bed. 

Kira teased him all the time for it but Light believed in soulmates and he knew L was waiting for him. L had a sadness in those great silver-gray eyes that made Light want to hold onto him and never let him go. He wasn't sure what would happen and how he and L would work things out, but he was convinced he would meet the love of his life in London and that made him feel a joy even Kira couldn't take away from him. 

***********************

When Beyond returned it was to find a stone-faced L waiting for him at the kitchen table. 

"What's up, Sunshine?" Beyond laughed, eyeing the way L's lips remained in a thin, unimpressed line.

"Sit down, B, we need to talk" L said quietly, gesturing to the spare chair. 

_'Ah great, here we go, another lecture from the Baby Brother'_ Beyond thought as he flung himself into his chair. "Well?"

L took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he poured out his frustration and fears into words: "Beyond, when we planned to run away and move to London I didn't expect it to be like this. You go out for hours at a time yet tell me I can't go out in case I'm recognised. You were the one who killed Roger and frankly I am sick of spending every damn day locked up like a prisoner with you dictating my life to me. I am going to find a job and I am going to enroll in college, whether you like it or not!"

Beyond sighed and sparked up a cigarette. He'd been expecting this but he had hoped it would be later rather than sooner. Didn't L realise the dangerous life he lived? Why couldn't L just be grateful that he was being taken care of and provided for? 

"I'm serious, B. I'm not willing to live like this" L stood up and stared Beyond down. "I'm going out now and I'm going to make my own way. I can't say I approve of what you're doing but… heh, not like I can tell you how to live your life and you can't tell me how to live mine!"

Beyond watched as L stormed towards the door and slammed it behind him. A small smile curled his lip as he realised his timid little brother was finally growing up. He'd just have to be careful, that was all. L had virtually no street sense and was an easy target. Despite his annoyance he'd keep watch over him because that was good big brothers did…

L, meanwhile, didn't have a clue where he was going. He decided he'd just follow the signs into the city center and hope for the best. He had a little bit of money on him to buy something to eat and he had a phone. If he got really stuck he'd just have to swallow his pride and ring Beyond. 

His feet led him to a Subway so he bought some food and a drink before heading towards a nearby park. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking until he suddenly realised the fountain in front of him looked strikingly familiar. 

'_It's the one from my dream!'_ L was disheartened to find no amber eyed boy waiting for him but hurried over to the fountain regardless. He'd visit it every day until he found him. 

**************************

Neither set of twins realized they were being watched by beings of another realm. Ryuk and Rem stated at the Lawliet and Yagami twins in their viewing portals, Ryuk far more excited than his counterpart. 

He was destined to give his Death Note to Kira. Rem was destined to give hers to Beyond. Rem, despite her role to play in the prophecy, wanted nothing more than for peace to rule over the human world. Just because she was a Shinigami did not mean she wanted to see humanity destroy itself. She saw the bigger picture; for if Kira and Beyond succeeded in bringing about the end of days and evil triumphed over good it would affect the Shinigami too. Without human lifespan to prey on they would die as well. It appeared she was one of the few Shinigami who was bright enough to realise this fact, since everyone else was cheering Ryuk and Kira on. 

All she could do was try and appeal to Beyond's love for her brother and the goodness she knew was somewhere inside. Kira was truly evil and there could be no hope of redemption for him but Beyond's love for his little brother was a shining light for Rem. She would champion good and Ryuk evil. At stake: everything… 

Ryuk was in fits of hysterics as he watched Light, Kira and their family board the plane. In just 24 hours time the soulmates L and Light were to meet... As well as Kira and Beyond. 

"It's about to begin!" Shinigami crowded around the portals, an atmosphere of excitement and apprehension growing around them. 

Rem looked down at the Death Note she was destined to drop for Beyond Lawliet to find, before spreading her wings and flying into the portal to the human realm. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Thi s battle had been cemented in stone thousands of years before she was even created… 


	3. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's dreams come true when they meet, Kira and Beyond pick up their Death Notes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, the meeting between them just made me feel all WAFFY! L and Light are unrepentantly ADORABLE in this. ❤
> 
> And I hope people can emphasize with Beyond and Kira. I don't just want them to be 'The Bad Guys' in this. Kira has anger issues and is deeply unhappy, possibly depressed. Beyond is a loose cannon and thrill seeker, has a roulette wheel of morality but cares deeply for L.
> 
> And I've definitely found my feet in this fic, I actually know how it's going to end!

The next day, Beyond decided a peace offering was in order. L had ended up ringing him to pick him up after he'd ended up in the wrong side of town. Luckily, Beyond happened to know the boys who were heckling L and one look at him sent them scarpering. 

L had been embarrassed, thankful and a bit sullen on the train ride back to their flat. Beyond resisted the urge to say 'I told you so' and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and asked did he want some cake instead. L's smile alone made coming out in the pouring rain to find him worth it. They'd found a little cafe and gorged themselves on coffee and cake. Later that night, they had a long discussion and it was agreed that L would apply for college under a fake name. Beyond had already acquired fake passports for them so 'Lewis Jenkins' and 'Bryan Jenkins' were, on paper at least, legitimate citizens of London, born and bred. 

Beyond and L Lawliet, wanted for murder, were dead and gone. With his new identity and the promise of freedom (not to mention being able to study criminology!) L felt happier than he had in months. Beyond refused to join college and insisted he liked being in a gang. The straight and narrow was a path simply not suited to him. L could only hope one day Beyond might change his ways. His brother wasn't all bad and L was an optimist by nature. 

Now, it was sunny and they were on their way to the park. L was chattering away about his dream guy and the fountain but Beyond was only half listening. He felt… on edge, like there was something just waiting to happen. He felt threatened and he didn't like it. He scanned the park but noticed nothing out of the ordinary, just a few mothers pushing prams and some school kids playing football. L was leading him towards the fountain and trying to decide what ice cream he wanted, completely oblivious to Beyond's distraction. 

A chill made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and Beyond turned around sharply. He knew he was being watched. More importantly, by extension, L was being watched. "Let's go sit down" Beyond pointed towards the fountain. 

"Okay, shall I go get us ice cream?"

L asked innocently as he glanced towards the little hut. 

"_**No**_" Beyond said it a bit forcefully and he smiled, "My treat. Come on, I want the strawberry one" 'I'm not letting you out of my sight. Something's wrong here' 

L glanced at Beyond. '_What's up with him? I thought we worked things out yesterday'_

L sighed as Beyond insisted they both went to get ice cream before returning to the fountain. Whatever, he thought, perhaps Beyond was just being overly protective after his little run yesterday? 

If only L knew the presence Beyond was feeling was actually a Shinigami, its single yellow eye fixed on the twins as it waited to drop its Death Note. 

Meanwhile, Light was walking fast, hardly listening to his parents as he shot through the park. London was amazing and beautiful but he barely had time to take in the sights. The second they had checked into their hotel Light had asked the receptionist about 'Hyde Park' that was where he would meet L. He'd googled it and the fountain was the same in his dream. 

Beyond had ripped into him for taking his dream so seriously but Sachiko silenced him by agreeing to visit the park. It was said to be beautiful and many tourists flocked there to see the glorious fountains and the landscaped greenery. What harm could it do, anyway? Unlike his brother, Light rarely asked for anything. 

"Light!" Sachiko chuckled, "Slow down!"

Light shot her a grin over his shoulder but didn't slow down. "Can't, Mum, this is where I will meet him!"

"Honestly" Souichiro scoffed under his breath. It was high time his youngest got his head out of the clouds as far as he was concerned. Dreaming of his 'soulmate' indeed! 

"Oh, hush, Souichiro, I think it's cute" Sachiko scolded, "Though I admit I don't know what to say when this silver eyed boy doesn't show. He's going to be crushed"

"Perhaps it will teach him a valuable lesson" Souichiro nodded to Kira, who was slouching behind on his phone, "I know he has some… issues but at least that one is grounded. He's going to make a fine businessman"

Sachiko pursed her lips. They were walking through a beautiful park on holiday to celebrate the twins birthday. They would not have this discussion today. Souichiro sensed his wife's disapproval and heaved a sigh, before wisely shutting the hell up. 

Light's heart was beating loudly in his chest as the ornate fountain came into view. It was crowded with tourists, all snapping photos on their phones and enjoying the unreasonably warm (almost spring like day) 

"Oh look, no silver eyes" Kira mocked as he caught up to Light. "Boohoo"

"He'll be here" Light announced bravely, trying not to let his disappointment show. "You can look around the park if you like, I'm staying here"

"Don't tell me what to do" Kira huffed, red eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Prick"

Light turned to his brother in exasperation. "Why do you hate me so much, Kira?"

Kira simply smirked and walked off without an answer. He could have told Light it was because he was a little bastard or because he had a stupid face, but deep down he knew the real reason he detested his brother. He was jealous of normal, perfect, good Light Yagami. He wanted to be like that. He wanted to be spared the anger and hatred that seemed to consume him on a daily basis. 

He, quite simply, wanted to be happy the same way Light was. He wanted to feel something more than anger and apathy for the world around him. And if he couldn't have that then he'd just take his frustrations out on the person he blamed for it: his little brother. 

Light sat down on the fountain ledge and glanced around. 'Where are you, L?' He squinted at the slight figure of a dark haired boy walking with another, ice cream in hand and heading towards the fountain. Light stood up, squinting harder until the boy's face came into view. He felt butterflies explode in his belly as he saw the face from his dreams. Big, silvery eyes and the sweetest smile. It was his L! 

"He's here!" Light whispered, feeling suddenly faint and dizzy with excitement as his parents walked over to him. "Mum! Dad! He's here!"

The elder Yagami's shared a puzzled look. "Where?" Souichiro finally asked. 

Light pointed to the twin dark haired boys approaching. "He's the smaller one, he's L!"

L's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he was so shocked he dropped his ice cream to the floor. "Light??" 'Oh god! I'm not going mad! It's actually him! I can feel him!'

Light bolted towards him and grabbed him in a hug, ignoring Beyond's sour look. "L! It's you! It's really you!"

L, utterly dazed with happiness at having his soulmate in his arms, squeezed Light back and breathed him in. "I can't believe this" L finally whispered when they parted, eyes searching each others face. "You dreamt of me too?"

"For weeks" Light hesitatingly reached out to brush a strand of dark hair out of L's face, "You're all I've been able to think about, Baby"

"Oookay" Beyond barged in, not appreciating this 'Light' guy getting handsy with his brother, nor the use of 'Baby', "So let me get this straight. You're the guy L has been dreaming about for weeks? Fuck. Soulmates actually exist?!"

Sachiko and Souichiro shared incredulous looks, neither knowing quite what to do as the boys embraced again, overcome with emotion. 

"Um, yeah, guess I am" Light smiled sweetly at Beyond, "Nice to meet you"

Beyond arched an eyebrow. "Same…"

"Goodness, I can't believe this" Sachiko seemed to come out of her stupor and approached L, "Hello, Dear"

"Hello" L smiled shyly, "Mrs…?"

"Yagami" Sachiko dipped her head, and just like in his last dream, L tilted his, an adorable look of confusion filtering across his face before he copied her. 

"You're not from here, are you?" L mumbled, already dreading the day when Light would have to leave. 

"No, Darling, we are from Japan" Sachiko smiled at the sweet boy, "You're English?"

"Well… I think so. I don't know where I'm from really" L shrugged with a sad little smile. 

Light took L's hand in his and squeezed it. "It's okay, Baby, I'm here now"

Beyond groaned and looked away. If things could get any more fluffy! Soon there'd be rose petals and soft piano music like in a really cliche anime! 

Beyond was still feeling uneasy and decided L would be safe enough with the elder Yagami's keeping watch, so he excused himself to have a look around and said he'd bring back more ice cream. It seemed L only had eyes for Light and simply nodded, gaze fixed adoringly on Light's face as they sat down on the fountain ledge and talked as if they'd known one another all their lives. 

_'Jesus, this is all I need. He's going to be mooning over him like a lovesick schoolgirl and then he's going to be devastated when he returns home'_ Beyond thought grumpily as he matched away from them. He let his feet take him where they would and soon found himself in a less than poster-perfect part of the park. Graffiti littered the walls of a small tunnel and Beyond sucked in a breath as he felt himself drawn towards that dark place. 

His heart thudded in his ears as he slowly approached, his instincts screaming at him to turn around and run away. He couldn't, however, and as he walked further through the tunnel he saw something dark lying on the floor that called out to him. He bent over and picked up the notebook, a frown on his face as he read the cover. 

"Death Note? What the _**fuck**_?"

*********************

Kira, meanwhile, was scowling at some children throwing peas at the ducks. The ducks were gobbling them down, fat bellies swaying as they waddled. 

"Stupid little shits" Kira rolled his eyes at them and jumped off the bench. He decided he might as well head back over to the fountain where his parents were. No point in hanging around staring at ducks like a weirdo. 

As Kira strolled through the park he felt a sudden urge to turn around and head back the way he came. He stubbornly persisted onwards until the urge became a physical ache. 

'The fuck is wrong with me?' He thought as he headed back towards the duck pond. There, on the bench he had just vacated, was a leather bound notebook. 

Kira frowned but picked it up, instantly intrigued by the name on the cover. "Heh, sounds cool" he mumbled as he flicked it open. His eyes widened and then narrowed in interest as he read the rules written on the inside cover. They were written in English, a language he understood easily enough, and they delighted him. Obviously it was just a really cool prank, but he couldn't help but grin. Imagine if it really did work! He could just write down anyone's name down and they'd die of a heart attack! 

"Fuck it, I'm keeping this" Kira shoved the Death Note into the pocket of his baggy jeans and saunt ered towards the fountain, a small, amused smile on his face as he imagined writing 'Light Yagami' down… 


	4. Gods of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light spend the day together, while Kira and Beyond meet their Shinigami...

When Kira returned to the fountain he was shocked to find Light embracing a pale, dark haired boy. 

'_No way! Is it actually the boy from his dream?_' Kira's lips curved into a smile as he took in that lithe build and messy dark hair. _'Not bad at all…'_

"Kira! There you are" his mother waved at him. Kira trudged over, noting another, taller dark haired boy loitering near them. Twin sets of red eyes met and locked and Kira found a genuine smile. '_They're twins too!'_

"Kira, this is L and Beyond Lawliet" Sachiko smoothly introduced. L smiled shyly and dipped his head at Kira. Beyond continued to stare at him in unguarded fascination. 

"Lovely to meet you, L" Kira all but purred and L flushed at the sultry tone. Knowing what his brother was up to immediately, Light stepped closer to his soulmate. 

"A-and you, Kira-San" L stammered back. Kira and Light certainly shared many similarities, were even the same height and build, but Kira's eyes were a dark red whereas Light's were a honeyed amber. '_What are the odds of them both having red eyes when they are so rare?_' L thought as he looked between Beyond and Kira. 

The small group chatted and it was decided since L and Beyond (mainly Beyond) knew the local area they should spend the day together as their tour guides. L and Light were already holding hands and looking like a long established couple and even Souichiro didn't want to break them up. They were in London for two weeks and it would be up to fate if L and Light stayed together once they returned home. 

For now though, both sets of twins seemed content as they walked together and got to know one another. Sachiko gave her husband a knowing look at the friendly banter flowing between Beyond and Kira. 

"Great, the pair of them?" Souichiro sighed. It was going to be hard work, keeping tabs on both sets of teens. 

It was decided a stop for lunch would give the teens more time to talk and for Souichiro and Sachiko to discuss the unusual turn of events. 

Beyond wasn't happy with the way L was clinging onto Light, but he held his tongue. He'd have a talk with L when they were alone. Besides, he was quite taken with Kira. 

They stopped off at a nearby cafe and Beyond soon found himself half-listening to Kira and half-watching as Light scooped up the strawberry from his sundae and fed it to L. 

He was itching to be alone to check out the 'Death Note' and wondered why he had felt so on edge before he'd found it. There was no way he was showing it to L that was for sure. 

Kira noticed Beyond's eyes fixed on L and Light and nudged him. "Not jealous are you?"

Beyond arched a brow. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. You don't fancy my weedy little brother do you?" Kira rolled his eyes as L and Light burst into laughter at something 'hilarious' Light had said. 

"No." Beyond said shortly before he flicked his eyes to Kira. "You don't fancy my little brother, do you?"

Kira waggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't say no…"

Beyond's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kira rolled his eyes, shoving Beyond's shoulder. "I'm kidding!"

_'Are you?'_ Beyond thought. He sensed a certain dangerous aura around Kira. He had known in the first moments of speaking to him that they shared many similarities. What Kira wanted, he took, the same as he. But L was his brother and was not just for the taking. 

Light, meanwhile, was enraptured with every smile or laugh L made. He knew his dreams meant something and he was already planning how they could keep in contact when he returned home. Maybe L could visit him? He could take his holidays in England too, but that wouldn't be for a while. They were both too young to travel without a parent or a guardian, much to his annoyance. L, however, said he didn't have a parent and that for as long as he could remember Beyond acted like his guardian.

Light could tell there was a very close bond between the twins but he couldn't help but feel Beyond was domineering and manipulative over L. He could see by the way L looked up to his brother and did anything he said that L wasn't used to thinking for himself. That said, without Beyond's leadership perhaps they wouldn't have gotten where they were now. Light held L's hand as L explained about all the orphanages and how they had ran away a few months ago. 

'_L could come to Japan with me. There is nothing holding him here… Except Beyond'_ Light decided he could think on that later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy L's company. 

After lunch both Kira and Beyond announced they had stuff to do. Souichiro was suspicious at first but when Kira announced he wanted to go back to the hotel room he relaxed. 

There was no way Kira would bring Beyond back with him. His son wasn't like that. 

Or so he thought. 

*********************

As soon as he was alone in his room, Kira took out the Death Note and poured over it. 

"Hmm. Whose name shall I write. As much as I'd like to, I'd best not write Light's down" Kira mused aloud. He giggled and wrote down 'Janice Seeker' she was an irritatingly bouncy, happy girl from his school and her squeaky voice made him grind his teeth. If the Death Note worked than she was a good a name as any. 

Kira laughed and flopped back onto the bed, a naughty smile on his face. He wondered if Beyond would find the Death Note amusing? He'd only just met the guy but like L and Light he sensed Beyond was a kindred spirit. They'd already exchanged numbers over lunch. Wouldn't hurt to text him. 

And what his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It was hardly like he was a sweet, innocent virgin. 

_'Mmm I bet L is though…_' Kira giggled wickedly as he imagined sinking his cock into that tight ass. He'd start with Beyond first though. He suspected he'd be a far more challenging conquest than his sweet little brother. 

Beyond had answered his text and asked to meet him in the foyer. Kira double checked he'd packed condoms and lube before he left to meet him. As soon as they got to the room though it was apparent Beyond had very different ideas about what he expected to happen. 

"Show me this Death Note" Beyond said sharply. "This is going to sound nuts but I found one today too. In the park no less. It can't be a coincidence"

Kira frowned and handed his Death Note over. Both teens stared in shock at the identical notebooks they'd found. 

And then both teens yelled in shock as two, huge creatures suddenly materialized out of thin air… 

***********************

Sachiko and Souichiro afforded L and Light some privacy (both content that the pair weren't as rambucus as Kira and Beyond) and the teens continued to walk through the park together. 

"It feels like a dream" L sighed happily as Light wrapped an arm around his waist. "And we are so similar! We both want to go into the same field"

Light smiled at that. It was unusual, but it was just another thing for them to bond over. "You are going to make a brilliant detective, L" 

"And so will you" L smiled shyly up at Light. He wanted to say 'I love you!' But he held back. Dreams none withstanding, they had only met today. "Um. So what shall we do now? Your parents said we could hang out for a few hours and I don't know where Beyond has gotten to"

_'Probably fucking Kira'_ Light thought spitefully as he thought back to the lingering looks the pair had been shooting each other over lunch. '_Not like Kira to hold back and I know for a fact he's got his eyes on you, L. I would rather die before I let him touch you'_

"Who knows. Anyway, I don't mean to sound rude but I think it's probably a good thing you have a bit of free reign from Beyond"

L nodded. He could hardly argue with that. He suddenly brightened as he had an idea. "How about we go on one of those tour buses? I still don't know my way around very well and we could both see the sights then!"

Light reached for his wallet and thumbed through the English currency. He had more than enough. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea"

"Oh, you don't have to pay for me, Beyond gave me some money-" L's protests were cut short when Light kissed him softly. 

"I want to spoil you, L. It really is no bother. I've been brought up with more money than I've ever known what to do with. I want to spend it on the one I love"

_'He said it! He said he loves me!'_ L smiled against Light's lips and kissed him passionately. "I love you too! I didn't want to say anything in case it freaked you out"

"How could it? We're soulmates, remember?" Light pressed one last peck against those sweet lips before he forced himself to pull away. "Now let's go see London!"

Excited, L trotted along next to Light, floating on a cloud of pure happiness. He hoped Beyond was having such a good day as he was. 

*******************

Beyond was _not_ having such a good day as L was. After the Shinigami had introduced themselves and nearly given them a heart attack (pun intended) Kira discovered the girl whose name he had written down had actually died. The Death Notes were real and the Shinigami tied to them where now haunting them. 

"This is so amazing" Kira gushed as he grinned up at Ryuk, "I can kill whoever I want?"

"Yup. Knock yourself out, Kid" Ryuk grinned. Rem, who was far more reserved, stepped forward to give a more balanced point of view. 

"I will warn you that those who use the Death Note are cursed with a life of misfortune. Also, those who use the Death Note will have their names written down by the Shinigami who originally owns the Notebook. That is part of the agreement between the Shinigami and the human who finds the Death Note"

"Ah, but we didn't just find them, did we?" Beyond smiled thinly up at 'Rem', "I felt compelled to head to that tunnel and I think you were the one who was guiding me there. I also think it is no coincidence that Kira and I just happen to meet, that L and Light just happened to meet. Something's going on here"

_'As expected, he's sharp_' Rem thought as she nodded her head. "Yes, it was your destiny to pick it up and yes, I led you to it. I cannot say more than that. Just know you were meant to find the Death Notes and L and Light were meant to meet. That is all I am permitted to tell you"

"But other than that, have fun!" Ryuk trilled excitedly, "Kira's already used his. Gonna use yours too, Beyond?"

Beyond narrowed his eyes at Ryuk. He didn't like the Shinigami. Something about him screamed he was not to be trusted. He didn't particularly like 'his' Shinigami either yet he felt she was more genuine than her counterpart. 

"I have no one I want to kill" Beyond picked up his Death Note and shoved it down the back of his jeans, "Besides, if I _did_ want someone dead I prefer to have a more… hands on approach"

Kira grinned at the innuendo and looked at Beyond with new respect. Had he actually killed someone before? 

"Yes, you have the soul of a killer" Rem said softly as she stared down at Beyond, "You would kill to protect your brother"

"Yes" Beyond said with conviction. "I already have"

'_And that is why I have some faith in you, Beyond. I can only hope you can withstand the allure of the Death Note and use your love for L to keep you anchored'_ her gaze drifted to Kira, who was happily scrambling down names of classmates and teachers he hated. '_Unlike him. He is destined for madness…'_


	5. Battle lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Kira's relationship worsens and the Prophecy moves further into play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is such an adorable, oblivious lil bean in this fic. He doesn't actually have a huge role to play YET, but he will soon!

The days passed far too quickly for L and Light and soon enough a week had passed since they'd met. 

Satisfied the boys weren't going to advance their budding relationship too quickly, Sachiko and Souichiro allowed them ever increasing privacy. The boys were all but inseparable, and soon L was dropping by at the hotel to meet Light each morning. 

Kira and Beyond had also grown close but for an entirely different reason. Kira was watching Beyond and Beyond was watching Kira. They both possessed Death Notes yet Beyond had not used his yet. The world had noticed the unusual killings and Kira relished the notoriety. Beyond wasn't sure how he felt about having such a powerful weapon at his disposal. On one hand it was extremely useful. He could eliminate anyone who threatened his position in his gang or anyone who tried to harm L. But on the other hand, he was greatly perturbed by the fact he had a literal God of Death following him wherever he went. 

Beyond also made sure to tag along with Light and L on their dates when the situation allowed. L was obviously head over heels in love with the boy, and even Beyond, critical natured as he was, was starting to believe there was some truth to L's belief they were soulmates. 

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Light announced he and L were going to London Zoo. Sweetly, he invited Beyond and Kira to tag along too. 

"It can be a double date" L, naively, smiled. 

Kira and Beyond exchanged a glance. They were hardly an item. Still, if silly little L thought that was the reason they were spending so much time together neither were going to say otherwise. Beyond had made it crystal clear to Kira he wanted L to know nothing about the Shinigami or Death Notes. Despite their jaded upbringings, L still retained a sweet optimism that Beyond wanted to protect. Hopefully he would always have it, but more likely, life would steal that innocence from his brother… 

"What are you most excited to see?" Light asked as he and L walked, fingers entwined. 

"Definitely the panda. I love pandas. Ohh, and the sealions!" L was chattering around a mouthful of cotton candy. "What about you, Light?"

Light considered. "Probably the lions. They're my favourite animal"

"Because they're full of pride" Kira snarked under his breath. Light rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore his moody brother. He wanted to enjoy his time with L, not argue with Kira. 

"They're very beautiful and regal. I can see why you like them so much" L smiled and nudged Light's hip with his own. "Just like you are"

_'Oh, please_' Beyond thought as L and Light simpered over one another. 

"And Pandas are cute. Just like you" Light returned, his eyes soft with adoration as he smiled down at L. 

"Pass me a damn sick bucket" Ryuk groaned as he strolled next to Kira, "These two are really something, aren't they?"

Kira snickered and shot Ryuk a sly smile. He'd definitely lucked out as far as Shinigami went. Rem was a moody, silent bitch. Ryuk was much more fun in his opinion. 

Beyond ignored Ryuk as he walked alongside Kira. There was something about the Shinigami he didn't trust. He seemed far more chaotic than what Rem did. Rem had a sense of empathy and dignity about her whereas Ryuk was simply a clown seeking entertainment. As far as Beyond was concerned there was little 'godlike' about him. 

As L and Light wandered off to admire the Pandas, Kira and Beyond hung back. 

"We should team up" Kira smiled at Beyond, "Once we return home, I mean. I don't want to lose contact with you, B"

Beyond raised a brow. "That's unlikely. L and Light will still be in touch"

"Yes, but L and Light don't have Death Notes. We do. We were given them, Beyond. We were chosen to change the world!" Kira's eyes were firey with determination. "We can kill whoever we want. Whenever we want. We are Gods"

Beyond said nothing, mulling those potent words over and over in his mind. He didn't want to be a God. He simply wanted the freedom to live his life as he chose to do so. "I will use my Death Note when I want to use it. Not to change the world, I don't buy into that. Besides, you are literally just using yours to bump off the people you don't like" Beyond pointed out. "That's hardly Godlike, is it?"

Kira was about to reply when L and Light walked back over to them. Light sensed the awkward atmosphere between them and glanced between the pair of them. Why did he feel like he was missing something? Both Beyond and Kira had been acting strange the last couple of days. 

"Beyond! Come and see the Panda!" L grabbed Beyond's hand and dragged him off, leaving Kira and Light to glower at one another.

"Damn, Light, your boyfriend has a sweet ass" Kira drawled, eyes fixed on L's butt as he walked away. 

"Back off, Kira" Light snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your shit"

"Oooooh" Ryuk nudged Kira, "Baby bro's pissed off!"

"You know, Light, I'd be very careful not to annoy me" Kira smiled threateningly, "It was a joke. Where's your sense of humor?"

"It wasn't very funny" Light narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what is going on with you and Beyond but I don't like it. Keep away from L. I mean it, Kira. You can threaten me all you like but if you so much as touch one hair on his head I will kill you"

Kira grinned at the threat. Oh if only little Light knew who truly had the power here… 

Light turned on his heel and walked away from him, and Kira smiled at his retreating back. Yes, one day he would definitely write Light Yagami down in his Death Note. For now, though, he intended to seduce Light's little soulmate. 

The group decided to stop for lunch at the zoo's cafe and Light made certain to block all of his brother's attempts to flirt with L. L was utterly clueless to the attempts anyway. 

The Shinigami watching the young twins shared a knowing look. Hatred and distrust were brewing amongst them, the nastiest yet most common of human emotions. 

Two of these twins were destined to die on their eighteenth birthday, yet as they stared down at them, neither Shinigami could tell who it would be. 

The numbers above their heads had vanished, a sure sign the prophecy, and the events outlined in it, had truly begun… 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I'd love to know what you all think :)


End file.
